


A Generic Fan Fic Name

by frnkidoodl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and other sexualities, did i mention gay, group chat au, hella gay, hella weird, i'm bad at tags don't judge, more tags, tagstagstags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkidoodl/pseuds/frnkidoodl
Summary: Another unwanted group chat au.One day while bored in class, junior Brendon Urie added all the queers of the small Californian town into a group chat. Things happen.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Joinin' the bandwagon because of that one coffee-driven chapter I wrote turned into 14.
> 
> Gee-thisway (senior)  
> Frank-fr0nk (junior)  
> Mikey-nothatway (junior)  
> Ray-froro (senior)  
> Brendon-breadbin (junior)  
> Ryan-ryho (junior)  
> Pete-peepwentz (junior)  
> Patrick-Stumped (sophomore)  
> Tyler-tylerr (sophomore)  
> Josh-spookyjim (sophomore)

_breadbin has added ryho, peepwentz, Stumped, tylerr, spookyjim, thisway, nothatway, fr0nk, and froro to a group chat._

_breadbin has named the group Welcome to hell fuckers_

breadbin: WHATS UP MY FELLOW HOMOS

_thisway left Welcome to hell fuckers_

_breadbin added thisway to Welcome to hell fuckers_

breadbin: rule no 1 of this chat: no one is leaving

ryho: brendon why

fr0nk: what are u even thinking we're all in class rn u fucker

breadbin: shut up u midget

thisway: hey no one talks to my boyfriend like that you gigantic forehead

breadbin: FITE ME

Stumped: Guys, can't we just play nice?

fr0nk: get out of here with your proper grammer pat

Stumped: *grammar

fr0nk: I will MURDER U

breadbin: frank is just a ray of sunshine isn't he

froro: no i'm ray

tylerr: I'm TrYiNg To LeArN hErE....smh

tylerr: wait nvm it's math

tylerr: JOSH COME SAVE ME

spookyjim: i'm here fren don't worry

tylerr: <3 my hero

spookyjim: <3

fr0nk: ewww couple stuff

nothatway: you have no right to say that frank youre dating my brother, the sappiest motherfucker in the world

thisway: ily2 bro

fr0nk: BACK OFF HES MINE

nothatway: no thanks no waycest in this household

tylerr: ...we're not even together guys

breadbin: u sure

tylerr: frick off

breadbin: aww look tyler is so innocent he cant even say FUCK

tylerr: i will throw you into a wood chipper and watch as you slowly get cut up into a million little pieces, then cook you in a stew that I will serve to your mourning family and no one would ever know except me and your dead body.

breadbin: ....

breadbin: ANYWAY

breadbin: lemme introduce myslef i'm brendon urie, my forehead is bigger than your ego and almost as wide as my vocal range :)

fr0nk: literally everyone knows you bren

froro: aren't you the guy who got his head stuck in a chair last year????

breadbin: ...we don't talk about that

thisway: how do you even do that????

froro: lol for the longest time i thought your name was brandon urine

_breadbin has changed their name to brandon urine_

brandon urine: beautiful

ryho: smh why do i even tolerate you

brandon urine: fuck me daddy

fr0nk: ewww

nothatway: shut up frank i've heard you with my brother before

thisway: mikey wtf

peepwentz: guys can you plz shut the fuck up mrs. hunsberger is thretning to take my phone away

Stumped: You can spell Mrs. Hunsberger correctly but not threatening?

fr0nk: more like mrs. fuckberger

peepwentz: dont judg my spelling pat

Stumped: *judge :)

peepwentz: shut the fukk up pattycakes b4 i crash into ur class and serenade u with my love

Stumped: NO.

Stumped: Never again.

_brandon urine has changed Stumped's name to pattycakes_

pattycakes: Brendon, no.

peepwentz: mikey im bored lets go fuk in the bathroom

thisway: tmi pete that's my brother

nothatway: we're in class pete stfu

peepwentz: ily :)

nothatway: ihy2 :)

brandon urine: ewww homos

ryho: bren you're homo too

brandon urine: .....shit u right

brandon urine: o h w e l l

thisway: now that i realize it i think i might be the only senior here in the chat

thisway: am i literally the only senior here????

froro: no gee I am too

fr0nk: where the fuhk were you this whole time

froro: i'm a lurker

froro: lurking

froro: waiting

nothatway: totally not creepy

brandon urine: wait

brandon urine: who are u again

froro: you invited me and dont even kno who i am :'))

brandon urine: i have random contacts okay i just take a bunch of them and thro em in a chat

froro: let me make this simple: i'm the guy with the fro

brandon urine: who

pattycakes: It's RAY.

froro: yeah boiiiiii

brandon urine: wait who's "nothatway"

thisway: smh u dont even know my own brother

nothatway: i'm mikey, gerard's brother, and i'm dating pete

peepwentz: dat's me. hes mine so BaCk OfF bItChEs

fr0nk: no one wants ur bony ass boyfriend anyway heelie boy

peepwentz: "heelie boy"

tylerr: remember that time Pete was holding a knife during lunch and heelied into me and gave me the nose scar???

tylerr: good times

thisway: ...why was pete holding a kinfe

spookyjim: oh yeahhh

spookyjim: i never got revenge

spookyjim: ima hunt you down heelie boy watch out

_peepwentz changed their name to heelie boy_

heelie boy: o shit i 4got soz ty

thisway: fine ignore me

tylerr: traumatized @n@

heelie boy: im sorryyyyy

heelie boy: and josh u wuldnt beat me up

heelie boy: were frens :)

tylerr: BaCk OfF

tylerr: josh is MY best fren

spookyjim: <3

tylerr: <3

thisway: otp

tylerr: what

thisway: nothing lol

tylerr: hmm

tylerr: ANYWAY

tylerr: hey josh wanna come over to my house and play mario cart

spookyjim: of course best fren

tylerr: yay best frens :))

spookyjim: :))

thisway: guys I ship this

ryho: otpotpOTP

brandon urine: all in favor of joshler say I

froro: i

ryho: i

thisway: IIIIIIIIII MOTHAFUKKA

nothatway: i guess

heelie boy: i

pattycakes: I.

fr0nk: I

tylerr: josh what is happening i'm scared

spookyjim: don't worry i'll save you

tylerr: :))

spookyjim: :)))

thisway: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. The Second Fro Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Second Fro Showdown commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima post two chaps cuz WHY NOT.
> 
> You ain't the boss of me.
> 
> I might post tomorrow too.
> 
> Just to build up some chaps.
> 
> Anyway enough of my ranting. Enjoy.
> 
> Andy-dandy (junior)  
> Joe-frohman (senior)

ryho: okay so who's the guy with the fabulous hair that just sat down next to me in english

froro: why tank you ryan

froro: it is i, ray, the fro princess

froro: bow down to me, peasants

heelie boy: I know some1 who has a fro that can rival urs ray my boi

pattycakes: Pete, no.

heelie boy: *pete yES

_heelie boy added frohman to Welcome to hell fuckers_

_heelie boy renamed the group fro showdown 2_

heelie boy: joe, my man!

frohman: hello why am i here

heelie boy: your hair has competiton

pattycakes: *competition

froro: hi i'm ray

fr0nk: hi ray i'm gay

frohman: OH ray heyyy we sat next to each other in math last year remember???

froro: oh yeahhhh i remember now

froro: joe trohman

frohman: dat's me :))

heelie boy: why are you not competing over who has better hair I want to see some slaughter guys

heelie boy: wher's the blood

frohman: nah me and ray are cool we agreed that both of us have pretty cool fros

heelie boy: disapointdd in u guyz

pattycakes: At least you and Ray are cool. Remember what happened with Andy???

fr0nk: oooh flashback stories do tell

brandon urine: wait when did we ever vote to have joe in this chat

nothatway: stfu brendon no one wants to listen to your crap I want to hear the story

ryho: i agree with mikey

brandon urine: feeling ATTACKED RN

brandon urine: and by my BOO too

ryho: i s2g bren

tylerr: truth be told brendon people are more interested in this flashback story than you....

spookyjim: .....so PLEASE shut up

brandon urine: WOW JOSH I THOUGHT WE HAD A THING

spookyjim: you know it ;)

tylerr: GIT UR OWN FREN FIVEHEAD

fr0nk: guys no one fukken cares can we just hear the story plz?????

heelie boy: so it was the summer of 2001....

pattycakes: It was two years ago, Pete.

heelie boy: sssshhhhhhh anyway Andy and Joe had the great Fro Showdown

heelie boy: they bet that the person who had less votes for best hair would have to cut their luscious curls

frohman: you can see who won seeing I still have my fro and Andy is now a loser with not cool hair

fr0nk: wow who knew joe had a dark side so mean joe no violnce or rood comments plz :(

nothatway: you are litrly a screaming ball of rage frank

fr0nk: shut the fuhk up before I shove pete's heelie up your ass :)

heelie boy: kinky ;)

tylerr: ohhhhh I know andy

_tylerr added dandy to fro showdown 2_

brandon urine: wtf tyler what did i say about adding people without permission

tylerr: ....nothing

brandon urine: ....shit u right

dandy: I do not want to be part of another fro showdown

_dandy left fro showdown 2_

_brandon urine added dandy to fro showdown 2_

brandon urine: no one leaves

heelie boy: poor andy, he never recovered

frohman: HA YOURE JUST SALTY CUZ YOU LOST

dandy: I am v happy with the way I look now tyvm

thisway: guyz we r in CLASS

thisway: how did yall not get kicked out

fr0nk: GEE I MISSED YOU SM

thisway: I MISSED YOU TOO ILY

tylerr: blegh couples amiright Josh

spookyjim: GROSS

tylerr: good thing...

spookyjim: ...we have....

tylerr: ...each other!

spookyjim: <3

tylerr: <3

ryho: omg otp amiright

dandy: am i missing out on this

dandy: y'all better fill me in on otp news

frohman: u can just read the previous chap like i did

tylerr: "previous chap"????

heelie boy: breaking news: andy hurley is secretly a cowboy???

dandy: stfu pete

tylerr: guys

tylerr: "PREVIOUS CHAP"

brandon urine: wait

brandon urine: is joe not hetero

brandon urine: how can we be a chat of flaming homos if we have a hetero????

tylerr: fine ignore me u bananas

frohman: relax man i'm in a very committed relationship with my frying pan :))

thisway: guyz

thisway: what if we all went out on a groop date together

brandon urine: gee you bastard that's genius

tylerr: don't you mean...

tylerr: GEE-nius

spookyjim: *buddum tsss*

thisway: doesnt it sound great tho

froro: idk I wouldn't kno

froro: i'm not in a relationship

pattycakes: Join my Singles Club, which consists of me and Andy. :)

tylerr: wait what about me and josh

spookyjim: yeah we're both single

ryho: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

thisway: not for long....mwahahaha >:3

pattycakes: ^

tylerr: ???

tylerr: jishwa halp me i'm confoosed

spookyjim: don wry tyjo i got you <3

tylerr: <3

_brandon urine changed spookyjim's name to jishwa_

_brandon urine changed tylerr's name to tyjo_

jishwa: brendon no

tyjo: brendon no

ryho: this group chat is going down into the gutters

nothatway: when has it not???

brandon urine: guyz

brandon urine: it's only been 2 days since it started

nothatway: we kno :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Andy. He never recovered.


	3. Banana Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brendon was being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say Monday and Thursday? I meant Monday. Woops. School. Fucked-up schedule. New name. The usual.

heelie boy: BAHAHA GUYS IM CRYING

tyjo: for some reason I read that as "banana guys I'm crying"

_jishwa renamed the group Banana Guys_

thisway: what happened???

heelie boy: BRENDON GOT HIS HEAD STUCK IN A CHAIR AGAIN OH MY GODDDDD

ryho: okay what the actual fuck brendon

thisway: how did he get it stuck again?????

heelie boy: in band frank asked brendon how he got his head stuck in a chair the frst tiem and brendon was all "like this" and 1 thing led to anothr

tyjo: wow deja vu much

jishwa: much deja vu

froro: what do you mean???

tyjo: last year when bren first got his head stuck in a chair it was also in band and because frank asked how someone would get their head stuck in a chair

jishwa: you should've seen it this time ty it was hilarious

tyjo: too bad I take choir now instead :^(

jishwa: yeah you left me all alone :(

tyjo: i'm sorry :^(

heelie boy: *AHEM* josh waat abt me

thisway: shhhhhh pete they're having a moment

jishwa: it's all right I forgive you :)

tyjo: ^~^

thisway: OTP

ryho: is no one concerned about the fact that brendon is still stuck

fr0nk: shut the fukk up ryan no one fuhkin cares abt ur stupid ass boyfriend

brandon urine: R00D

ryho: it's all right bb I care

brandon urine: :)

_ryho changed brandon urine's name to chair idiot_

chair idiot: i thought you said you loved me :'(

ryho: lol I do but this is too funny to pass up

heelie boy: worst name in the histry of names

ryho: fuk you too pete :))

thisway: wait bren how did u even get out

chair idiot: ~magic~

fr0nk: not rlly the janitor had to cut the chair so brendon could get out

heelie boy: lol he ws screeming about his "precious s face" the hole time

fr0nk: we all had a good time

fr0nk: i took pics for blackmail :))

_tyjo renamed the group Brandon Urine's Precious Face_

jishwa: nah more like his forehead

_tyjo renamed the group Brandon Urine's Precious Forehead_

fr0nk: how u feeling buddy

chair idiot: ATTACKED

tyjo: I dunno we're all having a good time.....

jishwa: .....don't feel threatened

ryho: don't threaten Brendon with a good time

thisway: what even are we

nothatway: i don't know brother

heelie boy: aren't there more people in this chat???

froro: hello

frohman: we lurk

dandy: us lurkers

pattycakes: I'm so done with this chat.


	4. Dottie Nodnerb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryden has a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I post last week?
> 
> Idk.
> 
> My memory sucks.
> 
> Mondays. Enjoy.

chair idiot: guys there's a wild bunny in my backyard what do I do

ryho: it's our child bren

chair idiot: we need to name it

ryho: but we don't know its gender??

chair idiot: we can just make a name for each gender duh

ryho: okay you do male i'll do female

heelie boy: HEY what if the rabbt is gender queer huh????

heelie boy: u never kno

ryho: well then it can choose whatever name it wants but babies don't usually tell their parents they're queer or whatever okay

chair idiot: i have chosen!

tyjo: it was a bad idea to let brendon choose a name ryan

ryho: i realize that now...woops :')

chair idiot: nodnerb!

ryho: WHAT THE FUCK BRENDON

ryho: brenDon NO

chair idiot: it's brendon backwards!

heelie boy: brenny boy that is GENIUS

_tyjo changed chair idiot's name to brennyboy_

brennyboy: thank you peter

_jishwa changed heelie boy's name to peter_

ryho: hmph

ryho: fine

ryho: but I choose dottie

brennyboy: creative

ryho: we need to assign some roles here

ryho: and i mean "we" as in "i" cuz u are fukking useless at this

brennyboy: :((

ryho: i say Gee and Frank be godparents

thisway: YAY

fr0nk: I'm godmother okay gee

peter: r u sure gee looks more liek a girl then you frnk

pattycakes: *than

fr0nk: FUK U IM BEAUTIFUL

fr0nk: gee babe support me

thisway: FUK U HES BEAUTIFUL

fr0nk: <33

ryho: only because the others aren't trustworthy enough

peter: :(

ryho: tyler ur my sister and josh is your husband

tyjo: wait why are we married

tyjo: i mean not like I'm against that but we're not dating???

jishwa: ^

ryho: u will soon ;)

jishwa: what

tyjo: what

ryho: what

ryho: anyway it has to be that way dear child

tyjo: technically i'm your sister

ryho: MOVING ON

ryho: mikey and pete are the other aunt and uncle

ryho: mikey is my brother because I don't want pete as a sibling

peter: :(

peter: r00d

peter: how dare

ryho: which means gerard is also my brother

thisway: yay

ryho: and patrick is my mother

pattycakes: Seeing as no one else is responsible, I will take that title.

_pattycakes changed their name to mom_

ryho: andy is the cool uncle

dandy: B)

ryho: you'll be brendon's brother

dandy: B(

brennyboy: HEY

dandy: it's not me, it's you.

ryho: joe can be like brendon's other bro

joe: :/

brennyboy: does ANYONE want to be my sibling??

tyjo: no.

jishwa: damn tyler high five best fren

tyler: *high fives* best frens!

thisway: goals

ryho: ray can be joe's child

froro: it's the fros isnt it

ryho: precisely :)

fr0nk: guys we need to celebrate

thisway: congrats on the baby guys!

ryho: thank you

brennyboy: i have lost my child

ryho: okay WHAT

thisway: first of all: how dare

froro: but that's your child??

thisway: second of all: HOW DARE

ryho: brenDON NO

ryho: WHY

brennyboy: he'll come back out it's fine

peter: *ahem*

peter: how dare

peter: what if Dottie Nodnerb is femlae???

mom: *female

brennyboy: sorry i mean IT

ryho: Brendon.

ryho: sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you LOST OUR FUCKING CHILD

brennyboy: he'll come back he's fine

peter: *ahem*

brennyboy: i meant IT

tyjo: you LOST Dottie Nodnerb :o

ryho: that's right ty

ryho: your nephew/niece is lost

brennyboy: not exactly

tyjo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO @n@

brennyboy: it ran off

ryho: let me correct myself

ryho: ty your nephew/niece ran away

ryho: SOOOO much better

brennyboy: your sarcrasm is not appreciated

ryho: okay brendon...

ryho: honey...

ryho: do you know WHY children usually run away?

brennyboy: to go to neverland

ryho: because they're unhappy

ryho: or don't like their parent

ryho: aka you

ryho: or they're just weird

fr0nk: ABUSE

ryho: exactly

ryho: which is why I want a divorce and custody of Dottie Nodnerb

brennyboy: no it was because i told it, it was adopted

thisway: WHAT

tyjo: how dare

ryho: b r e n d o n N O

brennyboy: what??

fr0nk: why would you even tell it that?????????

brennyboy: it has the right to know

brennyboy: and should know

dandy: but it ran away????

brennyboy: it does that all the time

ryho: ???

brennyboy: it'll be fine

ryho: ...

brennyboy: it's been going on for almost a week

brennyboy: it leaves then comes back

ryho: if you say so....

thisway: what if it doesn't come back???????

brennyboy: dunno....ask someone else

peter: it probly didn't feel excepted

mom: *accepted

tyjo: society's expectations were too much for dottie nodnerb

jishwa: :(

fr0nk: wait where are the others?

dandy: here

frohman: lurking

froro: as we lurkers do

peter: every1 is here except mikey

thisway: i got this guys

fr0nk: gee just yelled at mikey to go online and he said "leave me alone you fuhker" ahahaha classic mikey

peter: not needed commentary, classic frnk

fr0nk: FUK U

thisway: mikey

thisway: mikey

thisway: mikey

thisway: mike

thisway: miley

thisway: mikes

thisway: mickey

thisway: michael james way

thisway: mikey

thisway: he long gone

peter: wow

peter: so irresponsible

froro: just let him be he got other things to do

ryho: more important than his NEPHEW/NIECE/WHATEVER RUNNING AWAY

brennyboy: ha that my family right there

peter: *wipes away tear* beautiful

brennyboy: oh no the bunny is getting revenge

brennyboy: it has a gun

ryho: what

brennyboy: it just killed the neighbors

thisway: how is this happening????

brennyboy: ryan were next

ryho: what is haPENING BRENDON

brennyboy: jk

ryho: oh.

ryho: i will kill you in your sleep :)

nothatway: i go for thirty minutes and this happens.

nothatway: this group chat will damn us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit, this actually happened to my friend and I.
> 
> We named it Cookie Brenbob. (You can guess which one I picked :))
> 
> Needless to say I was very angry when she lost Cookie Brenbob. :')


	5. The Name Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the one where Frank goes crazy and changes all their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's new EP though right.
> 
> I'm crying.

ryho: BRENDON

ryho: BRENDON

ryho: BRENDON

ryho: BRENBOB

ryho: BRENDON

fr0nk: "brenbob" omigod

ryho: BRENDON

brennyboy: what?? did i do something???

_fr0nk changed brennyboy's name to brenbob urine_

ryho: you know what you did!!!!1!

_fr0nk changed ryho's name to roon riss_

tyjo: oooooh drama

_fr0nk changed tyjo's name to teler hoseph_

jishwa: what did bren do now

roon riss: he knows what he did. FESS UP

_fr0nk changed jishwa's name to joosh dan_

peter: do me frnk!

_fr0nk changed peter's name to peep dense_

peep dense: :(

brenbob urine: I have no idea what you're talking about babe!1!1!1!1!

_fr0nk changed nothatway's name to milky gay_

milky gay: at least it's not mickey

_fr0nk changed froro's name to day froro_

roon riss: TELL YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND TO CONTROL HIMSELF GERARD IM TRYING TO BE MAD HERE

thisway: frnk plz

_fr0nk changed thisway's name to herald gay_

herald gay: he cannot be stopped, i'm afraid.

_fr0nk changed frohman's name to troe johman_

roon riss: I'll just wait until he's done then >:(

_fr0nk changed dandy's name to ondy horly_

_fr0nk changed mom's name to potryck steemp_

_fr0nk changed their name to frenk oreo_

frenk oreo: okie done :)

roon riss: FINALLY

roon riss: hmph

roon riss: anyway....

roon riss: YOURE DEAD BRENDON

brenbob urine: what did I do???????

roon riss: you know EXACTLY WHAT U DID YOU DICKWAD

peep dense: "dickwad"

potryck steemp: Hey, be nice, guys.

milky gay: patrick shut up there's drama going on

potryck steemp: >:(

peep dense: mikey's a drama slut ;)

herald gay: ewww that's my brother pete

brenbob: I'm serious ryan i have no idea what i did!!!!!

teler hoseph: i think he's telling the truth ryan

joosh dan: just tell us what he did ry

roon riss: he drank the all of the milk and took my last can of cheese whiz!!1!

brenbob urine: incorrect! i drank a third of the milk originally in the carton and u have like five more cans of cheez whiz ry clam down

roon riss: 1. there was a third of the milk left before you drank it so you DID drink the rest of it you ass

roon riss: 2. i have three cans of cheez whiz left not five

brenbob urine: exactly which means I didn't take your last can of cheez whiz you drama queen

roon riss: i'm still mad at you tho

brenbob urine: come over and i'll make it up to you ;)

frenk oreo: ewww

milky gay: frank you were literally fucking my brother two minutes ago

teler hoseph: MY POOR VIRGIN EYES

frenk oreo: shut the fuck up u lil shit i will shove a fan up your bony ass

milky gay: r00d

peep dense: mikey may have a bony ass but at least he isn't a short midget liek u

frenk oreo: pete you are literally the same height as me

peep dense: incorrect! my heelies make me taller actlly

frenk oreo: gee help me

herald gay: umm.........you're emo

peep dense: so are you gee

herald gay: shit u right

herald gay: soz frnk :/

peep dense: p sure every1 here is emo

potryck steemp: Not me.

peep dense: pat is just a ball of sunshien

potryck steemp: :) *sunshine

peep dense: nvm

potryck steemp: Sod off.

peep dense: patrick that is R00D

joosh dan: tyler doesn't seem emo on the outside but he's super emo on the inside

teler hoseph: it's the flower crowns :^)

frenk oreo: what even is that face

peep dense: :^/ who knows

teler hoseph: hey only I get to use that! >:^(

joosh dan: what about me tyler? :^(

teler hoseph: of course you can best fren ^~^

joosh dan: ^~^

herald gay: I'm dying from the cuteness

roon riss: OTPPPPPPPPPP

potryck steemp: ShIP.

dandy: #otp

frenk oreo: eww

roon riss: way to keep consistency frank

frenk oreo: why tank u ryan :))

milky gay: this group chat is cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully post every Monday and Thursday, but that might be messed up because I'm starting high school in two days.
> 
> I will post AT LEAST once a week, okay? Promise. Pink promise. On my black little heart.
> 
> If not, feel free to come smash me with a fridge.


End file.
